


Зимовье зверей

by Mister_Key, Visenna



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: 14-63. Крис/Роберт. Заветом Дауни со студенческих времён было «презерватив первее всего». И надо же ему было связаться с Эвансом, который мало того, что предпочитает без, так еще ловит двойной кайф, если ему позволяют кончать внутрь.Это было здорово, серьёзно. Visenna молодчина, и даже меня пробило на РПС в кои-то веки.Роберт/Крис, высокий рейтинг, 2300, написано в угаре и восторге ;)
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Chris Evans
Kudos: 53





	Зимовье зверей

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Visenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/gifts).

— Ну пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Роберт.

Отказаться было бы куда как проще, не смотри Крис такими глазами: нестерпимо голубыми, жадными, полными мальчишеского восторга, который тот и не думает скрывать. Роберт целует прямо в губы, в основном для того, чтобы Крис перестал вот так смотреть, и это помогает: золотые на просвет ресницы опускаются, горячий язык скользит по губам, по-утреннему твердый член притирается к бедру. Большой, мгновенно загорающийся желанием, весь загорелый и крепкий, Крис вжимается в него, не стесняясь, заводит ладонь себе между бедер, ловит отяжелевший член и оттягивает книзу.

— Когда ты так целуешь, я сразу готов, — хрипловато признается он. — Мастер работы языком, как мне повезло.

Трахаться с ним — все равно что вернуться в собственную буйную молодость, только без всякой дряни и неуверенности, без страхов и ошибок. Никаких наркотиков — встреться они тогда, и не было бы всей этой гнусной истории просто потому, что Крис возбуждает лучше любых подпольных пилюль и порошков. Роберт тянет его к себе, целует быстро и жестко — губы, твердый подбородок, крепкую шею, грудь. Ведет языком по линиям татуировок. Ловит пальцами горошины сосков, катает, прижимая и царапая, вжимается членом в член, уже совсем готовый к бою, разворачивает спиной…

Задница у Криса ошеломляюще круглая, звонкая, идеальной формы, а уж всаживать в нее… Роберт от одной силы воображения готов кончить на месте. Если шлепнуть — Крис стонет. Если погладить потом — стонет еще слаще. Если запустить в растянутое сразу пару пальцев…

Крис кричит. Сжимает член, гладя от головки до яиц, выставляет задницу уж совсем откровенно, прогибается, как гимнаст или танцор, шире расставляет колени. Торопясь добраться и дать парню то, о чем они мечтают оба, Роберт обшаривает постель… и ничего. И на столике ничего, и на полу тоже.

— Где?.. — хрипит он, готовый застонать от разочарования. Хочется так, что трясутся руки и темнеет в глазах, и это даже немного пугает. То есть пугало бы, если бы случилось впервые. Но с Крисом по-другому не выходит, даже если устал, голоден, расстроен, собираешься заняться ленивым утренним сексом. Что-то такое разворачивается внутри; зубастое, жадное, ненасытное чудовище, расправляет чешуйчатые кольца, и Роберт превращается в дракона над сокровищем: сгрести, пометить, измучить, залюбить, чтобы никто больше… никто и никогда! Удивительно: отродясь не считал себя собственником или ревнивцем, а вод поди ж ты! Иногда Роберт видит в голубых глазах зеркальное отражение собственной жадной страсти, ловит за кончик легкую удовлетворенную улыбку на зацелованных губах — и с удовольствием проваливается глубже и глубже. Но некоторые вещи вбиты в голову на уровне инстинктов: чистить зубы по утрам, беречься от папарацци, пользоваться презервативом.

— Эй, — поймав его взгляд, Крис серьезнеет, убирает руку из паха, тянется к Роберту и берет за плечо, точно пытается согреть. — Роб. Если ты совсем-совсем-совсем против...

— Ты нахватался от Рейчел, — только и может сказать Роберт. — Нет. Я не совсем-совсем-совсем, просто...

— Я чистый.

Это так по-мальчишески честно и запальчиво, что Роберт невольно начинает улыбаться.

— Я даже не сомневался.

— И залететь я не могу, так что на алименты не подам.

— Уверен, что не можешь? — Роберт игриво кусает Криса за ухо, но желание борется с неуверенностью. Крис кругом прав: ничего ведь не случится, если они займутся сексом без резинки. Оба здоровы, внеплановой беременности можно не бояться…

Роберт прикрывает глаза и представляет себе Криса с животом. Небольшим, но вполне заметным, месяце так на шестом. Как бы забавно смотрелась его борода, широкие плечи, мускулистая грудь — и нежный беззащитный живот. Роберт бы мурлыкал ему песенки, целовал и… Господи, какая ерунда лезет в голову!

— Эй, — снова произносит Крис, и диковатая фантазия уступает место восхитительной реальности. Вот он, Крис Эванс — рослый, широкоплечий, неприкрыто влюбленный, а от этого у Роберта сердце колотится, как у мальчишки. — Знаешь, если все-таки страшно — ну его. Под кроватью.

Секунду-другую Роберт борется с собой — ох, этот взгляд, никогда он не мог ему сопротивляться! — и качает головой.

— Иди сюда.

Крис весь вспыхивает предвкушением и радостью, снова разворачивается спиной, прогибается в пояснице — и все мысли выносит из головы тараном. Два пальца в уже растянутую, блестящую от смазки дырку — только чтобы еще немного помучить, оттянуть неизбежное. Втиснуть, повернуть, потереть, чтобы вызвать задыхающийся стон. Эти стоны скоро превратятся в крики, уж Роберт постарается. Он смазывает себя и… как же горячо, тесно, скользко, умопомрачительно у Криса внутри, словами не передать! Роберта обжигает такой острой интимностью происходящего, что он замирает на несколько секунд, боясь то ли кончить, то ли заплакать от избытка чувств. Но Крис нетерпеливо дергает бедрами, требует своего сию же секунду — и Роберт сдается.

— Черт, — шепчет он и поддает бедрами так, как Крис особенно любит. Снизу вверх и упереться головкой в самое нежное, на обратном движении еще раз пройтись по тому же месту. Вцепившись в круглый, ошеломляюще звонкий зад, он держит Криса на месте, трахает безжалостно — и умирает, оживает на каждом толчке, хочет только одного: быть так всегда. Брать Криса всегда, зависнуть над предельным блаженством, таким жарким, что обжигает даже на расстоянии. И еще, и еще — всегда быть вот так, боже, всего-навсего тоненький слой латекса, а насколько велика разница! Он со столькими перебывал в своей жизни, а Крис все-таки ухитряется учить его и изумлять всем собой, настоящее чудо, а не человек...

— В меня, — умоляет и стонет Крис, ухитряясь вертеть задом даже в мертвой хватке сжавшихся пальцев. — Прошу. Роб, Бобби... в меня, ну!

— Ты нарвался, парень, — хрипит Роберт на последнем дыхании. — Ты нарвался. Однажды я спущу в тебя, заткну пробкой твою жадную дырку, и тебе придется носить мою сперму внутри. Думаю, мы пойдем играть в бильярд, и…

Он не успевает договорить, додумать, домечтать эту восхитительно грязную фантазию, потому что Крис наконец-то кричит в голос, стискивается, пульсирует внутри — и Роберта окончательно срывает с тормозов. Он работает бедрами так, как даже на тренировках не доводилось ни разу — вгоняет часто, грубо, жестко, слыша крики и стоны Криса. Пьет эти звуки, как ценитель — лучшую в мире симфонию, ныряет в них, как в воду, позволяет себе потеряться, забыть обо всем. От оргазма чуть мозги не перегорают, сердце колотится в глотке, в глазах черно, и счастливее Роберт Дауни не бывал, кажется, ни разу в жизни.

Крис — его лучшая, самая восхитительная, грязная и святая фантазия. Только живой, настоящий — и рядом.

Крис тяжело дышит и не делает попыток встать. Он будто растекся по кровати, распластался на животе, раскинув бесконечные ноги, и Роберт бездумно гладит его по бедрам и заднице. Пальцы привычно проходятся по ложбинке между ягодиц и замирают — из Криса течет. Роберт давно уже не мальчик, и прекрасно знает, что на два раза подряд не способен ни при каких обстоятельствах, только вот член все равно заинтересованно дергается. Роберт приподнимается на локте, оттягивает в сторону золотистое полушарие — и завороженно смотрит, как из пульсирующего ануса стекает крупная белесая капля.

— Что там... — слабо начинает Крис и тут же соображает; на Роберта косит яркий голубой глаз, ну и стервец же достался ему в любовники! В любовь всей жизни, кажется, да простит его Сьюзан... впрочем, о ней думать не хочется. Не сейчас. Они все решили между собой, дети не пострадали, и баста. Обманывать жену Роберт даже не пытался — зачем? Когда на карте стоит так много... вот оно, это много. Чистое золото, заполняющее собой постель, жизнь, сердце в каждом ударе. — Нравится на вид?

— На ощупь тоже, — Роберт ведет пальцем глубже, размазывает эту каплю, пытается затолкнуть внутрь. — И на вкус... как насчет — на вкус?

Он столько раз сцеловывал свою сперму с припухших губ Криса после минета, слизывал с груди и живота, с пальцев рук, но ни разу — так. Но если сейчас подсунуть Крису под бедра подушку, заставить согнуть ноги в коленях, а ладонями пусть разведет собственные ягодицы — и тогда… Крис вспыхивает ярким румянцем, но подчиняется сразу же, и за это Роберт его тоже любит: за чуткую готовность послушаться и повести за собой, за способность смутиться и тут же переплавить смущение в страсть, за открытое обожание и тайную власть, которую они имеют друг над другом. Роберт наклоняется и лижет солоноватую кожу, ведет языком по краю отверстия, чувствуя мускус и горечь — и понимает, что одним разом ему сегодня не отделаться.

Крис вскрикивает, крепче сжимает собственный зад, разводит шире. Мокрое и припухшее, розовое и золотое — только лижи, целуй, прикусывай по чувствительному краешку. Роберт так и делает, не дожидаясь просьб. Пальцами ныряет в отверстие, трет где надо, слыша задыхающиеся вскрики — и понимает, что скоро тоже будет в полной готовности. Седина в бороду, да? Да и черт с ней, с сединой — рядом с Крисом он молод и безумен, как даже в ревущие двадцатые его собственной жизни не бывало.

Иногда Крису нужен якорь, чтобы отвлечься от тревожных мыслей, и тогда ему хочется пожестче. Иногда он ошеломляюще нежен, и Роберт отражает и усиливает эту нежность. Сегодня же все вперемешку: Крис дергается навстречу так, что чуть не падает с кровати, но его поцелуи легкие и почти невесомые.

— Еще, еще, еще хочу, слышишь? — твердит он, как заведенный. — Сильнее, пожалуйста!

— Тебе завтра будет больно ходить, — шепчет Роберт, загоняя уже четыре пальца.

— Пусть, — слабо выдыхает Крис. — Буду хромать. Думать о тебе на каждом ша-а-ах...

Вот, значит, чего ему хочется. Фантазия за фантазию, мечта за мечту, все по справедливости, а это значит, что Крису наконец-то удалось. Он наконец-то освободился, нашел себе того, кому может довериться — и Роберт втискивает в него и мизинец тоже, складывает ладонь лодочкой, чтобы не было слишком.

— Так? Сумасшедший ты, Крис, и я с тобой...

— Ты со мной, — выдохом и стоном повторяет Крис. — Ты... со мной.

Внутри у Криса хлюпает совершенно неприлично, но Роберт все равно добавляет смазки, поворачивает руку, и Крис начинает скулить в перерывах между лихорадочным бормотанием:

— Трахни меня, трахни меня, трахни меня!

— На спину, — командует Роберт. Крис не слышит, не реагирует, потерявшись в удовольствии на грани боли, и Роберт шлепает его по заднице: звонко, с оттяжкой, несколько раз. По сильному телу идет волна дрожи, Крис приоткрывает затуманенные глаза и неловко переворачивается. Подушка съезжает в сторону, но Роберт возвращает ее на место, добавляет еще одну, чтобы повыше. Крис любит, когда его складывают чуть ли не пополам, лишают возможности двигаться и берут безжалостно и властно.

Роберт отстраненно думает, что на посторонний взгляд в их паре именно Крис похож на брутального самца, который ни за что не подставит другому ни рот, ни задницу. Знали бы они… Впрочем, нет, не надо никому знать, что было на Комик Коне в Сан Диего. Роберт издалека увидел Криса, окруженного журналистами, заметил нервные движения рук, напряженную морщинку между бровей, и пошел на безмолвный призыв о помощи. Крис вцепился в него, как в спасательный круг, обнял, умудрившись по ходу дела расстегнуть на нем пиджак, прижался тесно и жарко, а потом утащил в туалет для персонала, встал на колени и взял в горло так глубоко, что Роберт испугался за судьбу его следующих интервью.

Впрочем, Крис тогда справился. Вместе они, словно повторяя собственных персонажей, могут гораздо больше, чем порознь — могут почти все. Он вот может по второму разу, хоть несколько минут назад и был уверен в обратном. А Крис... Крис может стонать, кричать, давать и быть свободным. Никаких страхов или сожалений, никакого тягостного напряжения тревог — только чистое, бешеное, настоящее и прекрасное.

Сейчас Крис с ним, под ним и для него, и Роберт вздергивает его зад повыше, вставляет резко, сразу на всю длину — и стонет в голос. Это адски горячо: вколачиваться в растянутое, припухшее, растраханное отверстие по собственной сперме, не успевшей остыть с прошлого раза. Крис ерзает, задирает ноги чуть ли не к ушам, голубые глаза закатываются от удовольствия, и Роберт превращается в гребаную фак-машину. Кровать трясется и колотится о стену, и как же хорошо, что они не в отеле, не на съемной квартире, где их могли бы услышать. Тогда пришлось бы затыкать Крису рот, а Роберту нужно его слышать: каждый стон, крик, каждое слово.

А Крис бормочет, задыхаясь и путаясь в словах:

— Ты говорил, пробка… Хочу! Оттрахаешь как следует и поведешь… в бар… и каждые полчаса будешь уводить меня в туалет и… а-ах!.. вынимать пробку и трахать пальцами… чтобы я не забывал, что я твой…

— А ты будешь смеяться и флиртовать со всеми подряд, да? Да? — рычит Роберт. — Знаешь, что тебе потом за это будет?

— О-о-о!.. — Крис стонет, срываясь в крик. — Предвкушаю. Ты от меня мокрого места не оставишь…

— Ошибаешься. Это будет очень… мокрое… и очень… дрожащее…

Договорить не получается. Стоит только представить себе раскрасневшегося Криса с горящими глазами, его заразительный смех, его сильные руки — рукава рубашки подвернуты, предплечья обнажены, Роберт может смотреть на них часами… Вот такого Криса представить рядом с кем-то другим… Устоять еще никому не удавалось. Роберт совершенно не ревнив, но Крис умудряется будить внутри него гордого собственника, которому хочется похвастаться своим шикарным любовником, а потом забрать его домой и в очередной раз присвоить, пометить и заклеймить: мое!

И Крис, вот удивительно, в восторге от этой игры. Подается навстречу, стискивается, кончает сходу, без рук, становится именно таким, как Роберт ему обещал — мокрым и дрожащим. Роберт и сам не лучше: весь обливается потом, а уж колотит его как в лихорадке. Во второй раз быстро не получается, и он стискивает Криса за задницу, видит перед собой ошеломляюще яркие круги и трахает, трахает, трахает, все никак не может кончить. Крис даже стонет жалобно — по свежему это, наверное, слишком сильно, — но устыдиться Роберт не успевает: Крис его хватает и смотрит в самую душу.

— В меня, — шепчет он. — Без всех этих глупостей, хочу, чтобы текло. Чтобы... хлюпало. Быть твоим, совсем твоим, Робби...

И — все. То есть вообще без шансов на сопротивление, да и были ли они когда-нибудь? Роберт проваливается — взлетает? — в оргазм, который уже не взрыв, а медленная, ленивая, но мощная волна. Она подхватывает его и несет на длинной спине, а потом оставляет на песке, как медузу — бескостного, неспособного пошевелиться и совершенно счастливого.

— Люблю тебя, — выдыхает Крис, и Роберта прошивает высоковольтным разрядом. Они очень редко говорят друг другу эти слова, потому что… По многим причинам, на самом деле. Они оба — публичные фигуры, у Роберта — дети, у Криса — родители и история с каминг аутом брата, только сейчас это не имеет никакого значения.

— Люблю тебя, — отзывается Роберт. — Ты мой.

— Твой. И немножко — Доджера, — Крис разводит пальцы на полдюйма. — Вот настолечко.

Роберт не выдерживает и смеется. Сюда, в их дом-на-двоих, Крис берет питомца с собой, и тот прямо сейчас, устав рыться на заднем дворе, тихо поскуливает за дверью. Еще минуту назад за ней мог хоть тиранозавр рычать — не услышали бы.

— Я когда-нибудь привезу кота, — грозится он, улыбаясь. — Или нет, альпаку! Вот и будешь знать.  
Крис смеется, обхватывает его, тянет в поцелуй — долгий, нежный.

— Главное, — бормочет он, — ты сам приезжай. А со зверями разберемся.


End file.
